Discussions Moderator Information:Draft
Hey everyone, I am Harrypotterexpert101 (a lot of people know me as Dave), and I am a nominee for Discussions Moderator here on the Harry Potter Wiki. I have done quite a lot in my time here at Fandom. I am an active administrator on 12 wikis, a Chat Moderator for a few others, and I joined the Community Council back in January, as I wanted to help make change in the way Fandom operates. Due to my admin experience, I know my way around a Discussion Board, and know how to effectively use the tools. I am familiar with the wiki policies, as well as the guidelines created by the contributors of the Harry Potter Wiki. I have been at the HP wiki for a while now, and am on Fandom every day. This enables me to be able to perform any moderation tasks that would be assigned to me if I were to be granted these rights. I am fully aware of the responsibilities that would be given to me if I were given Discussions Moderator rights. I have no negative contributions to the Harry Potter Wiki, or on any wiki on Fandom. I currently have never been blocked on any wiki platform here at Fandom (except when I was testing a bot for an admin on another wiki). I am not claiming to be perfect in any way or form, as we all of flaws. One of my biggest flaws as a user is my insensitivity and my capability to sometimes be impulsive in my actions. These are some things I have been working on for a while now, so neither of those should effect my capability to help moderate the Discussions. Some of my strengths include: 1. Writing in a flowing, cohesive manner. 2. Making my opinion known and stating fairly good points to support my argument. 3. Thinking/collecting good ideas on how to improve this wiki (and many others) by asking questions, researching, and gathering feedback 4. Making new users feel welcome at Fandom. My ability of connecting with people from all backgrounds can come in handy as a Discussions Moderator. 5. If users have questions (whether about Harry Potter or not), I most of the time have well supported answers to give them. 6. If there is a problem, I would (theoretically) know how to use my rights to an extent of which that will not make the problem worse. As a Discussions Moderator, one of my focuses is to have a fun, interactive community that helps each other out. Here are some things I want to bring to the plate so we can get together more often and get to know each other: 1. A launch of a few new competitions (more information is to come later) that I have seen on many other wikis, and I want to see what you guys think of them! 2. More House Debates, Quizzes, a Daily Prophet (possibly), and whatever else you guys want! Consider the sky as the limit! I am always active in the community, and I would want to be the kind of Mod that interacts with the community instead of doing all "behind the scenes" moderation (locking posts, reviewing posts, etc). The Discussions platform is currently undergoing some major transformations (as teased by Fandom for a while now), and I think I could be a pretty good asset to the Moderation team, and help create the Harry Potter Wiki Discussion Board into something that is fun, helpful, and a good place to meet other fans throughout the world! With the support of the current Mods/admins, we could do amazing things together! I hope you guys give me a chance, and I will give it my best go! Cheers, Dave